Teacher
by binnycanflyy
Summary: Tsunade get's so fed up with the constant complaints about Sai being socially inadequate, as a result she bribes an old friend to teach him a few social skills, but she teaches him a bit more. Sai/Oc *WARNING: contains lemon*


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the character Sai, only my OC Bo.

*WARNING: contains lemon, if you don't like this or it offends you, please do not read*

**Teacher**

It all kind of happened in a blur, one minute I was minding my own business training in the woods beside my place I called home. Next, I was ambushed by a group of ANBU saying that Tsunade had called for my services. So, just like that I was whisked away, not like I'd waste my time and energy fighting back. When the Hokage calls for you, you just go. It's one of those civilian things that you just know, it's never said out loud but everyone knows it.

I looked upon her old friend noting in my mind that she hasn't aged in the least; no doubt she had herself a nice little jutsu helping to keep up her feminine charms. My eyebrow quirked in curiosity, why did the Hokage ordered for me? Not like I would be sent to go on a mission of any sorts. I wasn't registered as a ninja even though I had all the necessary qualities and proper training one might have.

"Bo, I'm guessing you're wondering why I've called you here," Tsunade began, a sigh emitting itself from behind her lips before she continued "I need your help with something, it's become to be a bothersome problem. All my Chunnin ninja are either away on mission or have better things to do in their time" the pale blonde woman stood up from behind the large wooden desk, crossing her arms in the front. Bo's head reeled with excitement, maybe Tsunade would give her some kick ass mission to prove herself worthy to be back in commission.

Tsunade nodded to an ANBU member in the back who on cue opened the door to reveal a teenage boy. I raised my eyebrow with a comical expression on my face suppressing a smirk behind my pale lips.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I jutted a thumb towards the stranger, a chuckle working its way up from the back of my throat. "This is Sai, many of his teammates like to complain to me about Sai's lack of social skills and ability to react to certain human emotions," she paused for dramatic effect I was sure. "I would like you in his free time to teach him the basics, make my life less annoying" Tsunade placed her hands on her hips, clearly signalling in body language she was not joking around.

I sighed, looking back at the boy and then saluted her effortlessly. "See you later, T-ade" then turned to leave the room and go back to more important things.

The two ANBU members standing at the back on either side of the door grabbed my arms as I went to exit the room; I huffed as they dragged me back. I knew it wouldn't have been that easy.

"Bo, you're the most qualified person I can think of when it comes to human emotion. I think it might do you and him some good" I rolled my eyes. Hell would freeze over before I wasted my time with a parasite.

"Besides, if you do this, I'll have you re-registered to go back into the force" Tsunade added which, caught my interest. I looked up at the two ANBU members, grimacing at them before yanking my arms away from them suddenly.

"Get your hands off me! Both of you guys touch me again and I'll see to it you never touch anything" I leaned against the wooden desk with a small smile playing its way on my lips. "Now we're talking business" I drummed my fingers over the hard smooth surface satisfied with myself when Tsunade finally asked me to stop being such an annoyance.

"There's one thing I want first" I leaned back placing my hands in my pockets of my short shorts. "This isn't a negotiation Bo" Tsunade growled, slamming her fists on her desk.

"Well I can see when I'm not wanted" I stuck my nose in the air turning on my heel to try and leave the room for the second time.

"Wait" the older woman's voice called out from behind me, "Yeeeeessssss?" I planted a pretty innocent smile on my face before turning around slowly. "Name your price" she sighed rubbing her temples and closing her eyes in annoyance.

"The bottle of sake in your desk drawer" I shrugged, she froze. "I have no idea what you are talking about, besides you're underage" I laughed slightly leaning on the doorframe adjusting the red gloves on my hands.

"Never seemed to bother you before" I inquired as she fumed, ramming the desk drawer open and tossing me contents of it at me aiming to hurt.

I caught it with a smile, "Thanks T-ade, pleasure doing business with you" I swiftly took another glance at the boy before walking down the hall tossing the bottle up in the air then catching it.

"Where are you going?!" her voice yelled, "Home, sleep" I called back, walking down the stairs slowly. "You meet Sai first thing tomorrow morning!" she screeched one last time. "Yeah yeah" I waved her off leaving the building with a satisfied smirk on my face.

I woke up with a loud knocking on my door. I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but it just kept coming back. Eventually, I had to give up on my sleeping wants to trudge over to the door.

I opened it harshly, the sunlight making me squint as I glared angrily at the person. It was that teenage boy, "What are you doing here?" I asked eying him up and down.

"You didn't show up this morning so Tsunade-sama told me to come to your home instead" the boy smiled widely. I growled then looked around outside before opening the door more gesturing for him to come in.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked trying to be hospitable. "No but do you know you look ugly in the morning?" the boy still wore a smile on his face as he said that. I sighed to myself leaning up against the counter, now I knew what Tsunade was talking about.

"I am well aware of how I look in the morning. Besides, I feel no need to make myself look appealing to someone like you" I made my way to my room separator, which I used to get dressed behind.

"Ah yes it makes sense, that you would let yourself go after being rejected so many times" I growled to myself as I stripped off my overnight clothing.

I slipped on my undergarments not wanting this, boy, to be in my presence for that long. I tugged my belly shirt down over my head and pulled my shorts up, fastening the suspenders securely in place before guiding my feet into their sandals.

I stepped out from behind the screen and yawned, crossing my arms over my chest glaring at the boy smiling contently to himself sitting at my kitchen table. Looks like Tsunade really has it out for me.

* * *

"So it's bad to call a girl ugly even if it's true?" Sai asked from across the table jotting down notes. "Correct" I sighed braiding a strand of hair that was in my face. It had been almost a month now and I still was teaching this boy how to talk to people without rudely insulting them.

I combed the braid out of my hair with my fingers before looking over at the boy. Over my three weeks of spending 5 days a week with him, I won't lie when I say I haven't gotten a slight bond for the kid. Well, we were the same age, actually he was older by a year but still...

I didn't know much of him. Only that his name was Sai, he was 17 had a brother, was trained as a ROOT member by a man named Danzou. Also, he had gorgeous silky raven hair that smelt like grass and green tea shampoo, night eyes that you could get lost in and his skin that seemed to make mine light on fire if it briefly skimmed it. He was strong, muscular I mean. Oh, and his abs were to die for. I've longed to run my fingertips down them feel them beneath my touch...

"Hag?" Sai smiled happily waving his pen in front of me. "Were you day dreaming of me again?" I pursed my lips hiding my embarrassment effectively. "I was thinking about how nice it will be when I'm done having to see you day in and day out" I scoffed getting up from my chair to go to the stove behind me and brew some more tea. I bit my lip as my back was turned to the boy that I've secretly been craving for the past week or so.

"Hag what is love?" he asked, I felt my stomach twirl and caught my breath. "What?" I called behind me sparing some time before having to turn around and confront the man. "Every book I read talks about love. What is love?" I turned around to see him looking up at me innocently. I sat back down in my chair and swallowed hard.

"Love is when you really like someone" Sai kept looking at me, meaning he wanted a more in depth explanation. I cursed those eyes as I searched my mind for an answer all the while fighting back past emotions.

"Love is a feeling you feel when you really like someone, when all you can think about is that someone, when you want to be with that someone all the time, when you find yourself sad when you're not with them. It's a very strong emotion. You'll know when you feel it" I smiled half heartedly before getting up quickly as soon as the kettle started to whistle.

I exhaled, seems like I held my breath the whole time I said that. I poured myself some tea, before reluctantly sitting back down at the table.

"Have you ever loved someone?" he just had to ask it. I closed my eyes, holding the tea close to my face breathing in its warm and soothing scent.

"Once" I took a deep breath in, looking up at my raven haired student before looking down into my tea as if looking for something. "What happened?" he quizzically asked, jotting down my answers in his small notepad.

"We were in the same three man cell. We spent a lot of time together and eventually started dating. We had been together for roughly three years when we got our second B class mission. The mission turned from B to A and while I was in the ad mist of protecting the goods we were travelling with I didn't see the windmill shuriken coming at me, I was too focused on protecting the goods and him being safe. Well, he pushed me out of the way taking the hit himself. I expected him to get back up and tell me what a klutz I am but there was poison on the blades. It left him paralyzed while he died slowly. After that I was taken out of commission for being seen as emotionally unfit to be a ninja for the time being. It's been 3 years since then" I laughed finally looking up at him to see him with no expression on his face.

"Well that's enough of that sob story. What else do you got for me?" I smiled fakely, taking a sip of my tea. I felt it sizzle and my tongue went numb.

"Owe!" I sat the tea back into the cup then ran to the mirror beside the kitchen sink to see the damage, the chair scraping against the wooden floor harshly.

I examined it cursing rather loudly before making a face at myself and turning around on my heel only to come face to face with Sai. "Let me see" he demanded more than asked. I gave him a glare and he smiled his innocent fake looking smile. "I won't hurt it, promise" I rolled my eyes before opening my mouth and sticking my tongue out at him a bit.

He looked at it himself, then reached into his small bag he carried with him pulling out a small jar filled with a greyish looking cream.

"I'm not putting that on my tongue it looks gross" I tried to make myself sound intimidating but the whole not trying to use your tongue thing kind of made it seem inferior.

"It'll taste bad but it'll repair the cells within minutes. Sakura gave it to me a while back I've never used it and actually forgotten about it till now" he continued to smile his fake smile.

I let him put it on and yes it tasted terrible but after a few minutes I was able to wash the taste away with some water and felt good as new.

"Thank you" I slowly spoke up my ego feeling a bit down, I leaned against the counter top as I looked at my shoes. I wasn't used to having people around so I wasn't exactly used to thanking people for helping me.

"You're welcome" I looked up to notice Sai was standing rather close to me. I was backed up against the counter and couldn't go anywhere. My blue eyes searched into his for some answer as to where he was getting at but he still held up that shield that stopped me from seeing his motives.

"Bo..." he trailed off. I quirked an eyebrow feeling my pulse race faster as he was almost pressed up against me. "Yes, Sai?" my voice was a lot less weak then I thought it would be.

"How do you show someone you love them?" he looked down at my small frame, which I might add would fit into his perfectly.

"Um, well, you kiss them or touch them or do intimate things with them-" "How do you do that?" I was interrupted by his voice which made me swallow hard as my mind began to go over scenario after scenario of where this conversation could lead but most likely won't.

"How do you kiss someone?" he tried to touch me on my hand and then shoulder unsure what to do with his hands. "You've never kissed someone Sai?"I asked dumbfounded, a god like creature such as him surely would've at least kissed someone.

He didn't answer, which made me think he actually might be slightly embarrassed. "Well, I could show you..." I trailed off and was about to hear him turn me down when he actually said something that surprised me. "Okay"

I blushed not being able to hide it any longer and then my body seemed to react on its own accord. "You put your hands here first," I took his hands and placed them on my waist. My spine tingled with excitement as I then brought my hands up to his shoulders since I was much shorter than him.

"Then your body has to come closer..." I pulled him tight to me, my breasts pushing into his chest and I looked up at him.

"Then you look down into her eyes" I breathed slowly, as he looked at me with those gorgeous onyx orbs. "And slowly..." I pushed myself up on my tippy toes and Sai must've gotten the point because he leaned in slowly our noses almost touching.

"And you place your lips on hers softly" I finished and he actually leaned down his warm pallid lips touching mine softly at first and then I pushed them harder against his.

My hands fisted his shirt as my tongue licked at the bottom of his lip; it took a while until he finally caught on and opened his mouth. I dipped my tongue into the warm cavern sliding the slick muscle against the raven's own; hesitantly he started to touch mine back until he got more confident.

My hands ran up and down his chest fingertips brushing over his exposed skin before I felt his own hands reach down and lift me up by my bottom. Automatically my legs spread so that he could easily fit between them; I ran my fingers throughout his hair probably messing it up.

He pulled away looking at me panting slightly, "What is this feeling? I want to know more and do more to you" I blushed, pushing my body against his the heat feeling unbelievably sweet. "It's called lust. Are you sure you want me to teach you more?" I asked smirking slightly. "Yes" he crushed our lips together, this time he dipped his tongue into my mouth massaging its partner coaxing it out to play. He sure does catch on fast at this.

I pulled away for a short period of time, kissing down his neck nipping at his ear lobe before sucking on his pulse and licking at it. I gently bit at his exposed neck kissing the spots lovingly before he brought me back into another mind blowing kiss.

My hands were shaking and my legs wrapped around his waist wanting him closer to me. "Take me to the bed" I whispered in his ear and sure enough he complied. Lifting me up and securing me in his arms.

He glided me over to the mattress before placing me down upon it smoothly, in a sitting position near the end. I smirked up at him before slowly unzipping his small top; he seemed to understand what I was implying and finished discarding the article of clothing.

My cheeks flushed as I over looked his toned abs and pecks, training so often sure did have its highlights. My mind reeled trying to comprehend that my fantasies were in fact coming true as I attentively stroked his smooth as silk flesh. It was slightly heated and his body shivered under my touch. Slowly I undid his pants sliding them off smoothly with very little effort as I then laid on my back scooting myself further onto the bed, using my index finger in a 'come hither' motion.

He crawled onto the bed, his abdomen muscles flexing and contorting underneath his pale skin. Silently I adjusted his position so that he was on top of me hands on either side of the bed near my waist to keep him hoisted above me. The part that most excited me was the fact that his body was between my thighs.

I again reached out to glide my slender hands up his arms feeling up his triceps and biceps, unknowingly letting out a satisfied sigh. Sai looked down upon me watching my every move intently as I cupped my hands behind his neck then gently brought him down to kiss me again. His tongue leapt from his mouth and into mine almost instantaneously making me squeak in surprise.

I expertly slid my fingers around his forehead protector untying it before swiftly sliding it off of him and tossing it onto the unused side of the double bed.

Sai's lips were unnervingly soft to the touch and his mouth seemed hurried and carelessly kissed mine as he ventured deeper and deeper into the abyss of reactions that were happening to both of our hormonal teenage bodies.

Sai broke away, looking into my eyes and paused for a moment with an expressionless face. I bit my lip thinking maybe he was regretting this until he spoke up. "When do you take your clothes off?" he inquired certainly not meaning to sound flirtatious but still I took it that way.

"Whenever you want them off" I smirked, breathing slightly uneven as I tried to catch my breath. Sai waited a moment before sitting up on his knees and eyeing me up agonizingly slow.

"I want all of it off now" he told me his voice a little raspy as he cocked his head to the side. "Certainly" I obliged undoing the clasps on my suspenders then unzipping my shorts fly. I arched my back before easily pulling my shirt up over my head, hair now in a mass of brown around my skull.

"I may need your help getting these off," I gestured to my short shorts as he was still between my thighs. The thought made my spine tingle and a volt of excitement twitched between my legs.

Sai nodded silently before I lifted my bottom off the bed and he hooked his fingers on my belt loops pulling the shorts down a few inches then shifting down the bedding as he continued to slowly strip me of my bottoms.

The cooler air hit my skin and I hissed wanting Sai's warmth to return but it did not. The former ROOT member dropped my clothing to the floor carelessly and stood back watching me twist in contort to shield myself from his daring gaze.

He ran his hands up the sides of my legs as he slid himself on his knees between my legs once again slowly swirling his fingers over its texture. When it got to my outer thighs I couldn't help but let my bottom lip tremble under his touches. I knew he didn't really know what to do but it was his first time and I respected that.

"I don't know why but I seem to like the feel of your body" he commented rubbing his thumbs in circles on my hips innocently. I smirked up at him as I snaked my way out of my bra which was containing my breasts.

Sai watched my chest as the mounds jiggled and moved around as my body did. He eyed them up wordlessly then reached up to place his right hand on my right breast. My breath hitched and his brows furrowed as he looked into my eyes.

"Does your body like that?" he asked clearly curious with the object. "Yes" I replied breathlessly as he started to move his hand in a clockwise motion rotating my breast slowly, unknowingly rolling my nipple between his fingers which caused me to shiver and both of my sensitive buds to form stiff peaks.

I moaned quietly arching my back into his hand; he took his unoccupied hand to do the same thing to my left breast. This time he played with them, squishing them together and watching them fall back, prodding at my hardened nipples commenting on how he liked the texture of them.

It was all small little things that he was just wondering about that seemed to make me go wild; I couldn't wait to feel him touch my core, for him to see how wet he makes me down there. I took a little initiative and took off my panties swiftly so that I lay there in the nude in front of the object of my desires.

Sai's onyx eyes wandered over my body for what seemed like forever until he led his fingertips down my ribcage and rested them on my hips, he looked unnerved and looked down at himself. "What is this?" he looked up at me then back down at his own underwear.

I don't know how I managed to miss it but a large bulge had made its way into his underwear I giggled shyly before speaking, "It's called a hard on Sai, it happens when a boy is lusting for someone...You've never had an errection before?" I propped myself up on my elbows looking up at him as he shook his head and pushed down on the bulge.

"So that means you've never masturbated?" I trailed off in disbelief. He said no quite loudly which made me smile slightly before sitting up and tugging on his underwear.

"It'll feel better if you take this off" I whispered to him as he then stood and slid the thin material off his strong pale legs.

I watched in shock to reveal his member. I gaped and my inner core burned to see what it felt like to have a real cock inside me.

"Is it big?" he asked clearly not knowing the average size of a male penis. I nodded my head and smiled up at him "Most definitely" I bit my bottom lip feeling my folds get wet and I grabbed his hand pulling him down against me kissing him hard.

I could feel his cock twitch against my thigh and I moaned at how close it was to being inside me; he kissed me back roughly bruising my lips. I grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over, biting at his neck and nipping at his ear, licking the small sheen of sweat that clung between his neck and collar bone.

I rubbed my entire body against him as I felt his hips buck up into mine and I groaned at the feeling of his large dick touching my most inner thigh now.

"Sai, I'm going to touch you and it might feel weird to you at first but I promise it'll feel better" he looked at me quizzically as I kissed down his luscious form dipping my tongue into his navel which made him shiver deliciously.

I took his manhood into my hand and slowly rubbed the long shaft up and down feeling Sai tense and him let out a deep breath. I smirked to myself before pulling my hair back and licking the tip of the sensitive object, I felt him buck his hips and looked up to see him closing his eyes panting slightly already.

Not wanting to tease the boy that much for his first time, I dipped the hard organ into my mouth coating it effectively with my saliva and swirling my tongue over the small slit. Sai's body shook as his toes curled and uncurled making him squirm beneath me.

Sai groaned and fisted the sheets beneath him not knowing what to do with his hands. I dipped the organ deeper into my mouth sucking on it gently not wanting to blow him away just yet.

The raven haired boy looked delightful as he squirmed and writhed beneath me. It made me feel dominate and I loved being the first one he's ever experienced any of this with. The way he panted and huffed trying to comprehend everything clearly he wasn't used to this type of torture.

I stopped momentarily for him to catch his breath and he looked down at me shocked. "I think I like that" he commented in a breathless voice before bucking his hips and telling me to keep going.

I continued to rub his manhood satisfied that it stood tall hard and proud after my handy work. Giving Sai a final long hard suck I plucked his tool from my mouth before littering his body in kisses as I made my way to his face.

He kissed me vigorously, obviously not caring where my mouth had once been the ex ROOT members' hands travelled all over my back, grabbing and caressing my ass wanting to touch and feel everything and anything.

"What kinds of things can I do to you?" he asked panting while biting at my neck like I had previously done to him. I groaned and felt him flip me over and hover above my petite frame.

"Well...you can finger me or-" "How do I do that?" my body felt feverish as I spread my legs needing him to touch me in my core before I burst.

"You take your finger and you put it inside me" I spread my legs a little wider and he looked down to watch as he went to enter a slender finger inside me.

"You're wet" he commented rubbing his fingers along the outside of my womanhood before he entered a finger into me.

My back arched up on its own accord as I bent my knees up rocking my hips into his hand while I moaned. The raven haired boy varied his pace and roughness each time making me moan or groan louder or longer than the last.

He bent down to my ear level as I threw my head my side to side in pleasure, "I like making you make those sounds" he kissed up the side of my cheek to my mouth forcing me to voice my likes through my lips.

The gorgeous pale boy then kissed down my body to my navel dipped his tongue in like I had done to him earlier and then spread my lips apart looking down on my core.

He hesitantly stuck his tongue out and licked up the juices that were slowly oozing from my center. I shrieked and he did it again, this time dipping his tongue inside and swirling it about. I bucked my hips and he held them down with his unoccupied hand.

"What does this do?" He asked and before I could answer he licked my clitoris making me shout his name in pleasure as I squeezed my eyes shut.

Sai hummed happily to himself as he licked and sucked on the ecstasy causing organ and he alternated between pumping a finger in me and eating me out

My body quaked and legs shook I need him inside me now. The need was at its max and I just needed to be filled by him and only him. To feel him thrust into my wet folds.

"Sai!" I cried out for him and he looked up at me, a worried tone in his voice. "Did I hurt you?" he climbed up to eye level eyebrows creased.

"No! No!" I interjected quickly trailing my hands up and down his large strong arms. I blushed profusely as his dark as night eyes continued to stare at me. "I-I need you i-inside me" I stammered, feeling my wetness become almost unbearable.

"I know this part" he smiled at me before he positioned himself between my legs, I groaned in anticipation. I held onto his shoulders as he slowly guided himself inside me, pushing his eight inches inside my wet hole.

My nails dug into his flesh as I welcomed the delightful feeling of being filled and I panted in his ear.

"Bo..." he whined in my ear softly, I moaned a small yes before he continued. "You feel unbelievable" he nipped at my neck a bit before I began rocking my hips against him.

The black haired ninja groaned and thrust himself inside me again I shrieked in pleasure as it rippled throughout my body. Sai kissed me with unimaginable force making me lose my breath. My chest heaved as I couldn't seem to get enough oxygen to fill my lungs.

My hands trailed their way up his back to his hair and ran my fingers through its darkness, gently tugging on it softly as he began to grow comfortable with this new action.

His hands gripped the bedding on either side of my frame as he hovered over me, his mouth slightly agape and the beginnings of a pant forming around his delicious lips. Every time he thrust inside my womanhood, it made my breath hitch just a little bit more. He was going at what seemed like an incredibly slow pace at the beginning, I'd wanted him inside me pounding into me relentlessly for over a week now, my lust was practically at its brim.

"Faster," I moaned out and he nodded before complying, it wasn't like he slowly, gradually got faster, immediately he went inside me harder as well making me cry out in surprise and pleasure.

Our bodies were starting to get sticky and our breathing laboured, my back arched up at the new feeling he was making me experience. My pelvis moving to join with his each and every thrust as he then moved his position.

He was just on his knees now, his hands moved so that they could lift up my lower half, firmly grasping my ass as he pulled me to him. I nearly screamed at the new position, the way I was angled was just perfect for hitting that lovely spot that made my toes tingle.

Sai's dark eyes looked down upon me as he panted from his actions, my breasts bouncing profoundly with his hard movement to be inside me. I moaned, long and loud throwing my head back and my hands itching to find something to do.

He looked so sexy, standing over me, dominating my body with his perfectly carved out muscles moving with him as his pelvis rocked into mine. I could feel my cheeks becoming flush and my core tensed wondrously as I felt myself coming close.

"Sai, don't stop!" I demanded and he actually pounded into my pussy harder, causing me to elicit groans of pleasure. My hands flew to my lady parts, one downstairs to effectively rub a certain bundle of nerves that made my legs tense with excitement as my fingers began to stroke it into orgasm and my other hand grabbing onto one of my breasts, holding it as I was roughly thrusted into.

Now I actually heard Sai grunting, his head lolled back with his eyes shut tight, his fingers gripped me tightly. I was sure there were going to be bruises tomorrow and I'd be sore but right now all that mattered was the erotic pleasures that were taking place. It just felt so damn good.

"Bo, I-"

"Keep going!" I screamed and I felt his nails prick me with intensity and need, it was almost sinful how good I thought it felt.

"Almost there, almost there, almost there" the mantra rolled off my tongue as my hips instinctively tried to aid my orgasm by rocking back onto Sai. Finally I felt the familiar sensation of pleasure bubbling over and cried out for him.

I was practically paralyzed, still in motion as he continued to thrust his large dick inside me as I came. I rode out my high as he continued his insistent pumping, needing to find his release too. It only was a few more minutes until he came as well, filling me with his essence and finally stilling his motion.

He let go of my bottom, rolling off to the side of me as we both laid there, basking in the afterglow of sex. The dark-haired teenagers' breathing were husky as well and everything was silent until he spoke. "We have to do that more often" he commented casually.

I smiled to myself; I guess being his teacher isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally published my first story on , hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review and tell me your thoughts/suggestions - it'd be much appreciated. (:


End file.
